


Something Worth Fighting For

by Glinda



Series: Janelle Monae Prompt Table [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Femslash, Friendship, Memory Loss, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Carol may not be 100% sure who she is now, but she does know exactly what she's fighting for.





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _You better know what you're fighting for_ at femslashficlets

Vers had six years of memories, nightmares that didn’t make sense, powers she couldn’t quite control and got up every morning to fight because it was all she knew. Kree society was almost entirely focused on war – and from a distance she can see, on endless empire building – so it was easy to go with the flow and follow her soldier’s instincts and join the war. In retrospect, she’s amazed she was as effective an asset as she was, she had no real idea what she was fighting for, and everything she had known had turned out to be a lie.

Carol has a patchy memory, a handful of dubious alliances, moderate to severe PTSD and a family that haven’t seen her in six years but welcome her in as though she’s been gone six months. She’s barely been home but she’s more certain that this place – these people – are where she belongs, and yet here she is about to jet back off into outer space. Not because she wants to, realistically, she want’s nothing more than to take refuge with Maria and her – their – daughter, but because she needs to do this. She’s not sure if it makes it better or worse that Maria understands, that she says ‘come home safe’, instead of ‘stay’. But then Maria’s always got all the things about Carol that she’d struggled to explain to everyone else in her life.

However much she knows that logically, she was a prisoner of war, brainwashed and indoctrinated to be a soldier in the cause of a lie, but now that she has full control of her powers – no longer hobbled by the Kree’s technology – she cannot deny the responsibility she feels to make amends. She had always trusted and admired Dr Lawson - Mar-Vell she knows now – and now she knows the full scope of work that was lost with her, Carol feels that continuing her work is a fitting way to repay that debt. Besides, despite her standoff with the Accusers, she knows they’ll eventually return to attack Earth properly and she needs to stop that before it can start. Whatever else she does, she can’t countenance any attack on Earth, on her home and family.

Carol did not start this war, but she will end it, and like her Skrull companions she knows exactly what she is fighting for, for a place she calls home.


End file.
